1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight apparatus of exterior components for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a watertight apparatus of exterior components for a vehicle capable of preventing moisture from being introduced into the interior of a vehicle through connection portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an exterior component for a vehicle includes various components such as a roof rack and a spoiler wherein these exterior components are connected to a vehicle body panel through a coupling member such as a bolt, a screw, and a fastener for coupling the component to a vehicle body.
In FIGS. 1 and 3, a spoiler as an example of the exterior component is coupled to a vehicle body, that is, the exterior component 1 (spoiler) is coupled to a vehicle body panel 2 through a coupling member 10 such as a fastening bolt wherein a head portion 11 of the coupling member 10 is fitted into a component groove 1a formed through the exterior component 1 from one side thereof and a body 12 of the coupling member 10 is connected to pass through a vehicle body panel 2 (tailgate panel).
Further, a watertight pad 20 is fitted into a hole through which the coupling member 10 passes on the vehicle body panel 2 so as to form a watertight structure and the coupling member 10 is arranged to pass through the watertight pad 20.
FIG. 3 is a view illustrating a watertight pad 20 that is fitted into a vehicle body panel 2 through a groove formed along a surrounding of the watertight pad 20 and FIG. 4 is a view illustrating a watertight pad 20 that is fitted between an exterior component 1 and a vehicle body panel 2.
However, in a case where the watertight pad 20 is pressed or dispersed when assembling the coupling member 10, a gap C1 is produced between the coupling member 10 and the watertight pad 20 and thus external moisture flows through the gap C1 when it rains or a vehicle is washed under a high pressure and is introduced into the interior of a vehicle through the fastening portion 12 of the coupling member 10, as indicated by an arrow M1 in the drawings. Here, the reference number 3 indicates a rear glass.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.